<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Day by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033356">Perfect Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Dahyun was waking up slowly when she found Yoo Jeongyeon watching her and smiling.</p><p>She kissed her and say "Goodmorning unnie"</p><p>Kim Dahyun kiss her back and say "Goodmorning my love"</p><p>"It's snowing and I have planned breakfast in bed"</p><p>"Oh perfect," says Kim Dahyun</p><p>They enjoy watching the snowfall  and enjoying this relaxing day, they are gonna enjoy eating together, be with one blanket and silly movies, silly movies but they enjoy it because they can relax and be together 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>